Minireena
Trivia *The Minireenas are one of the smallest characters in the entire series. *Minireenas, Bon-Bon, and Bonnet are the only animatronics from FNaF:SL that don't have 5 fingers. *The Minireenas are one of the only animatronics in FNaF:SL to not have rosy cheeks (Excluding Springtrap), the others being the BidyBabs, Electrobab and Ennard. *Minireena and Ennard are not shown in the game's trailer. *The Minireenas seem to be the "minions" of Ballora, as they are always on her stage and appear to be unfinished miniature version of her. *In Ballora's extras screen, the Minireenas arranging themselves to spell "BABY". **This also occurs while Minireenas are dancing on stage with Ballora. *There is an easter egg in which a Minireena can appear spinning in the Primary Control Module when the player is killed by Ballora multiple times. *In Night 4, if the player allows the springlocks to completely unwind, the player will be killed by the Minireenas. *The Minireenas seem to be very strong for their size, as they are seen holding up Ballora's parts in Night 3. **Unless the Minireenas are able to put animatronics back together, it is unknown why Ballora's parts were being held by the Minireenas on Night 3 if Ballora was to be scooped on Night 4. *Minireena has a voice actor job description, however there's no voice for the Minireenas in the game. **The voice acting could be the Minireena 2 laughing heard in the Custom Night. *There are more Minireenas than the four on stage, as there are more than four crawling into the player's springlock suit in Night 4. **Custom Night shows that there are at least 8 Minireenas in Sister Location. *Minireenas can be seen in the background of the "GET BACK ON YOUR STAGE. NOW." teaser *Like Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and the BidyBabs, the Minireenas have no eyebrows. *Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and Minireena are the only animatronics that have no separate, moving faceplates in FNaF:SL, meaning they don't open up their face when jumpscaring. *Minireena doesn't seem to have an endoskeleton, like the Marionette/Puppet. **Instead they have a plastic rod holding their center body together and metal joints holding their arms and legs together. *In the Custom Night, they dissolve, oddly similar to the way Baby dissolves when she dies in the Circus Baby Minigame. *Seen in their jumpscare, Minireenas can make their eyes glow. **This is strange, due to Minireenas having no endoskeletons or eyes. **This is also similar to the Marionette's jumpscare, but with glowing eyes rather than white pupils. *Minireena is the only animatronic to have a chest with only 1 color. *Minireena's name is a combination of "mini" and "ballerina." *Minireena's jumpscare holds a strong resemblance to the Marionette's jumpscare; abruptly appearing from in front of the player whilst moving closer to the screen. *In Custom Night in the mobile version, the Minireenas are far away from the oxygen supply. This is most likely a mistake on Scott's part. *The Minireenas' voice actor's description states that that the Minireenas are described to be a carnival prize. *Though not much room for balance tech, Minireenas are incredibly well balanced. *The Minireenas are never mentioned in the main game, similarly to the BidyBabs. *Some people believe Minireenas to be reincarnated version of The Marionette. *In rare cases, a Minireena can appear in the bottom left corner of Michael's house. **The same can happen with Bidybab, in the bottom right corner. ***Bidybab's "We'll see you again soon" line from Night 2 may relate to this. **Minireena can also rarely appear coming out of the popcorn bowl during the Fake Ending, as seen here, revealing that the at least 1 one of the Minireenas weren't Scooped. Sounds Giggles Various giggles by Minireena 2. ---- Custom Night The sounds the Minireenas make when draining the player's oxygen in Custom Night and shared with several screeches from Ennard. ---- Jumpscare The Minireenas' Jumpscare Sound: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! ---- Shock The sound made when shocking the Minireenas in Custom Night. Gallery NOWBrightened.png|The teaser for Minireenas and Controlled Shock Keypad. Minireena.jpg|Minireenas spelling out Baby. Minireena Jumpscare.gif|Minireena's Jumpscaring from the springsuit. 1168.png|The last frame of Minireena's jumpscare from the springsuit. MiniSpringJumpscare.jpg|A Minireena jumpscaring the player from the Springlock suit from Night 4. Minireena_Center_Crawl.gif|A Minireena going through the middle of the springsuit. Minireena Right Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up left side of the springsuit. Minireena Left Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up right side of the springsuit. Minireena's Easter Egg.jpeg|The spinning Minireena easter egg as seen in the Primary Control Module. Minirena dance.gif|Minireena Dancing. Minibody.png|Minireena's full body. MinireenaRareHomeEasterEgg.jpg|Minireena appearing in Eggs Benedict's home as seen in the bottom left in the dark. SecretMinireena.png|Minireena's texture from the house Easter egg. Minireena_bright_test.png|Minireena's texture from the house Easter egg, brightened for clarity. Twirling.gif|Minireenas dancing with Ballora on-stage. Ballora Ded.png|Minireenas carrying Ballora's Body parts on Night 3. Nomcorn.png|The popcorn bowl Minireena can come out of. Minireena Photo 2.png|The texture of Minireena from the Popcorn Bowl easter egg. 1230.png|The texture of the Popcorn bowl that covers Minireena in the popcorn easter egg. ButteredMinireena.gif|The Minireena Popcorn Easter Egg being encountered by Youtuber RoxasXIIIkeys. Minireenas Drain Oxygen.png|Minireenas trying to drain oxygen. LovingOxygen.gif|Minireena tampering with oxygen. Minireenas... evaporating....gif|Minireena deteriorating after a controlled shock in Custom Night. Minireenas Cover Screen.png|Minireenas trying to cover your screen. MinireenaCN.png|Minireena's Image as seen on the Custom Night Menu. Minireena2Image.png|Minireena 2's Custom Night Image. Angry Ballet.jpeg|Minireena and Minireena 2 as seen in Angry Ballet with Ballora. TheFuntimes.JPG|A Minireena along with the other animatronics in one of the official posters Wave2Pack3.jpg|The Minireena's Mystery Mini along the other Myster Minis (Wave 2) Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics